My Immortal
by sparklinghaledecullen
Summary: Mi vida nunca regresará a la normalidad; sus palabras son ahora parte de mi corazón; ahora él es parte de mí, ahora sólo somos uno solo...Todavía recuerdo aquella última mirada,sus últimas palabras... ONE-SHOT...


_**Twilight no me pertenece. Y el fragmento de canción tampoco**_

Bien esto debía de haberlo publicado el 13 de Septiembre pero por varias razones se publica hoy... Gracias a Lei-Clln por ser mi beta!!!!

Edward nunca regresó y hoy se cumpliría un año del cumpleaños de Bella

_

* * *

_

_**MY IMMORTAL**_

_And if you have to leave(Y si tienes que irte)  
I wish that you would just leave(DEsearía que sólo te fueras)  
Because your presence still lingers here(Porque tu prescencia sigue aquí)  
And it won't leave me alone (Y no me dejará en paz)_

_These wounds won't seem to heal (Éstas heridas parece que no sanarán)  
This pain is just too real (Éste dolor es muy real)  
There's just too much that time cannot erase (Hay mucho que el tiempo no puede borrar)_

_My immortal-Evanescence_

_Septiembre._

Una palabra que me causaba estremecimientos cada que llegaba a mi mente. El mes de mis desdichas, uno que acabó con mis ilusiones, uno que me destruyó toda una vida, que me arrancó al amor de mi existencia; la etapa más oscura de mi vida.

El mes en el que Edward me dejó.

- Bella - gritó Charlie desde la planta baja. Esperé a que continuara.-Tu madre habla para felicitarte.

- Me siento mal - Le grité sin salir de mi cama. No tenía las fuerzas para fingir, no hoy.

Me desperté ésta mañana con un nudo en el pecho, como si fuera un presagio de que algo no estaba bien. Me removí en mi cama, y me fijé en mi calendario.

_1__3 de Septiembre. _

No dije más, no había nada más que decir. Hoy cumplía 19 años, hoy era dos años más grande que Edward. Hoy era el día en que más odiaba ser una frágil e indefensa humana, alguien ordinario.

Lo que podría ser una fecha de felicidad, se había convertido en la fecha de mi muerte; porque aunque físicamente seguía manteniéndome, sólo lo hacía por Charlie, por Reneé, por Jacob. Me movía de un lado a otro sin ningún otro sentimiento aparte de tristeza y un amor inmortal; sin embargo, la alegría nunca volvió, vivía sin estar viva, moría sin poder morir; era una muerta en vida.

Era una zombi.

Edward no volvió. Mi cuento de hadas no se volvió realidad y aunque sigo esperándolo, sé que tal vez mis esperanzas son nulas; sin embargo, yo no mentí ni un momento cuando dije que lo amaba, mi amor por él es eterno, tan eterno como el rayo del sol cada mañana; tan eterno como todos mis recuerdos; porque mi memoria no era un simple colador. Mi amor por él es tan seguro como que siempre la noche llega y los sueños inundan el mundo.

_Silencio. _

Mi vida ahora transcurría en un ensordecer silencio, en un silencio que me gritaba que mis sueños se habían quebrado, un silencio que pedía a gritos a los cuatros vientos su regreso, un silencio que sólo yo escuchaba. Mi vida nunca regresará a la normalidad; ahora lo llevo tatuado en cada parte de mi cuerpo, sus besos han dejado una huella imborrable en mis recuerdos; sus palabras son ahora parte de mi corazón; ahora él es parte de mí, ahora sólo somos uno solo.

El silencio es mi único compañero en las solas y desahuciadas noches, su silenciosa melodía es mi constante arrullo, es el melancólico recuerdo de todas las noches que pasé junto a él, es el triste recuerdo de una vida que siempre añoraré.

La luna es mi consuelo en esta sórdida existencia, ella es testigo de mis calladas lágrimas que gritan su nombre, que piden mudamente su regreso, que gritan sin voz el amor que siento por él. ¿Será que él nunca escucha mis lamentos? ¿Será que nunca escucha mis súplicas de su regreso?

La luna es imponente, como me pareció él la primera vez que le vi, cuando su cautivadora silueta atravesó la puerta de la cafetería, robando desde ese momento cada pensamiento de mi mente, cada sentimiento.

Los suspiros de felicidad ya no escapan de mis ahora fríos y muertos labios; las palabras que se escapan de mi boca ya no son las que reflejan quién soy, son algo que todos quieren que sea; son las palabras de alguien vacío, de alguien falso, de alguien mórbido del corazón.

_Respirar_

Esa ha sido mi única tarea. Incluso eso fue difícil para mí. No encontraba nada por lo cual hacerlo; sin embargo, aquí estoy, sobreviviendo…

Sus recuerdos son dulces y amargos, terribles y alegres. La esperanza ha desaparecido de mí, sólo espero a que algo me haga salir del terrible agujero en el que estoy, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas, él me las arrancó cuando se alejó de mi lado. Me pregunté tanto tiempo si yo pude haberlo evitado, si aquello fue mi culpa, pero nunca encontré el momento en que todo se perdió.

Siempre creí que éramos más fuertes, que nada ni nadie iban a separarnos; pero tardíamente me di cuenta de que mi simplicidad no fue suficiente. Las memorias inundan mi mente y todo me lastima, muchas cosas ahora son amargas; nada tiene color ni sentido, soy una invidente que puede ver todo. Soy una inválida del corazón.

Todavía recuerdo aquella última mirada, aquel último beso, ese que me llenó de miedo; recuerdo su última sonrisa, sus últimas palabras. Por ahí dicen que el tiempo cura todo; pero aquí hay muchas cosas que el tiempo jamás podrá borrar. Cada que cierro los ojos puedo sentirlo aquí a mi lado; sé que no es real, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez significa que aún piensa en mí, que aún me recuerda. Porque sé que aunque no está tangiblemente a mi lado, siempre estará en esencia junto a mí, ya fue parte de mí y siempre lo será. Cada que vea un crepúsculo lo recordaré; cada que escuché un piano sonar, recordaré todas aquellas veces que escuché las notas que me compuso y que siempre amaré; cada que vea un carro ostentoso tendré la ilusión de que cualquier Cullen baje de ahí y me diga que todo esto es una confusión, una mala broma. Cada momento siempre me lo ha recordado, lo veo incluso en los ojos de aquellos que dicen llamarse mis amigos, veo mi reflejo, un reflejo en el que él está a mi lado, un reflejo de lo que siempre querré.

Dentro de poco va a ser un año en el que me dijo que se iría, en el que dijo que sería como si nunca hubiera existido, sin embargo, nunca va a abandonarme por completo. Le veo en la oscuridad de mis días y en el rayo de luz de mis noches de recuerdos.

Creí que lo difícil iba a ser mantenerme sola y de pie, pero ahora sé que lo difícil está en fingir todo el tiempo, haciéndoles creer que estoy bien, cuando por dentro me estoy muriendo, hundiéndome en un pozo sin fondo, uno sin salida aparente. Pero no quiero superar su ausencia, eso sería querer olvidarlo, y no puedo querer olvidar todo aquello que me hizo la persona más feliz durante mucho tiempo.

Recuerdo como solíamos ser, creyendo que esos días nunca acabarían, recuerdo el color de la vida, a pesar de que ahora no lo veo por ningún lado, recuerdo que veía las estrellas y la luna en el firmamento, viéndolas ser esplendorosas y hermosas, ahora sólo son testigos de mi desdicha, testigos de mi lenta muerte interminable.

Vi el final y no hice nada, me resigné antes de ver lo que eso iba a causar, me quedé cruzada de brazos, sin nada que hacer, sin nada que decir, me había vuelto adicta a él. Aún lo soy. Sin embargo ahora al fin puedo decirlo: Adiós mi amor… adiós vida mía…. Has sido el único para mí… siempre te llevaré en mi corazón y en mi mente… siempre serás parte de mí… pero debo aprender a vivir sin ti…

Y aunque se llevó mis sueños, él siempre será el dueño de ellos… A veces le pido a la luna que él me recuerde, porque yo siempre lo haré, espero que recuerde lo que solíamos ser….

Un año... un año lleno cosas sin cumplir... de sueños sin realizar... un año que pudo ser y no será.

* * *

Reviews?????

**sparklinghaledecullen**


End file.
